


Knock Me Down (I Fall Apart)

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Abuse, Random & Short, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and the story relies pretty heavily on her life, but its not a hamilton fic, maria reynolds is like the name of the character, mentioned weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria was abused by her ex, and just recently cleaned up her act. A call from her past abuser causes a violent relapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Me Down (I Fall Apart)

Laughing, he waved goodbye to his friends, turning around and opening the door to his apartment as they drove off.

The house was dark. No surprise there; it was almost midnight, and if it wasn’t for the _smell_ (and his roommate’s sleeping habits) he would’ve assumed he was the only conscious person in the house.

But the stench that permeated through the air told him all he needed to know—the scent of alcohol and smoke wafting towards him was like a neon sign flashing a warning at his face.

He tiredly walked into the living room, and was met with the unsurprisingly drunk form of his roommate, a glass in one hand and a half-burned-out cigarette in the other. “Damn it, Reynolds,” he sighed, his exhaustion draining any bite from his tone. “You were six weeks clean; what the hell happened?”

His roommate sprawled across the sofa, glass tipping and nearly spilling the tequila from her glass. _Classy,_ he thought sourly. “I’ve been thinking,” she began, her words still shockingly articulate compared to the general state of those who had consumed the same level of alcohol as she surely had. He chalked this up to her being accustomed to generally being wasted. “You know, like, what if we have, like, a plan, or something?”

“I am not up for your bullshit tonight,” he snapped.

“Josh. Josh. Okay, shush, Josh. Okay?” She drunkenly attempted to placate him, reaching out an unsteady hand to his face in a silencing gesture. “Like, for realsies, though, plans? Like, do we have, like, a desenty—a deenstyne—a purpose? Like, if you were, like, the main character of the world or whatever, my purpose would be—“

“The alcoholic roommate?” Josh cut in angrily.

“Yes, yes,” she responding absently, waving her hands. “But, like, then all the shit that happens, y’know, to me, and stuff—“ She refused to curse when drunk, a stark contrast to her usual foul mouthed self. “—and, like, everyone else, and all the stupid shhhhhhhtuff I get up too, like, it’s fine, right? Cause I’m affecting the hero, and heroes, they always get, like, a happy ever ending?”

“Maria Evanne Reynolds, what the hell did you do?” Josh demanded.

Maria sighed, shaking her head. “Yo, I didn’t do a darn thing, my chummy friend. Jus’ picked up the cellular bipbop.”

Josh felt his stomach sink to the ground. He had a horrible feeling about what had happened. “He called you, didn’t he?”

She gave him a distant smile. “Jamesie boy rang me, yup. Thought he didn’t know my numular—number—y’know, but I was wrong. As frick.”  
_James_. The name filled Josh with a burning rage. James, the asshole ex of Maria, abused her and whored her out to pay off his debts, cheated on her, and all around treated her like shit. The two were even _engaged_ up until the wife of one of the people who paid James to fuck Maria found out about her husband’s exploits and out the couple, causing James to leave Maria to her alcohol and depression. It wasn’t until Josh had shown up and helped her through all the bullshit James had put her through that she’d even attempted to get clean—it started slow; she stopped hanging around bars and letting anyone with a pretty face take her home, then she quit smoking, and finally, worked her way off alcohol entirely. Of _course_ , as soon as she started some real progress, James had to come back in and fuck up her life. He tried to control his breathing. “What—what’d he say?”

“The usual, y’know, whatever.” She yawned. “Little whore, why’d ya leave me for that twinky blonde, yada yada yada.” A pause. “Bothered me a heck of a lot when I heard it, like, dang, son, but y’know, medicine in glass bottle or whatever.”

“Why didn’t you _text_ me, Maria?” He huffed. “It didn’t have to go this far.”

“Did, nerd. Check it.” _Fuck_.

He pulled out his phone. Sure enough, there were dozens of messages lined up.

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_1:03 P.M._ **

_yo_

_James called me_

_Im not doing so well tbh_

_Plz answer I cant do this rn_

_Damn it_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_2:13 P.M._ **

_Thx for ignorin me bastard_

_U know what I found my homeslice_

_Some sweet sweet bourbon whiskey_

_Im takin the dive ttyl_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_3:26 P.M._ **

_Im playin the how fukin wasted ca nu get in like_

_Minimal time_

_And it seems_

_In n time at all_

_Im fukn fdrunk as hell_

_Like none odf the times lte me tiell u_

_Non time_

_Nein_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_4:29 P.M._ **

_I cant belivw  that bastand called me a slurt_

_*slurt lamo_

_**slt jfc_

_Like yo no I asnt even  a whre u weren’t paying me_

_I guess I was a slut but who tf cares at ths point_

_I am such a good typer look @ this shit_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_5:33 P.M._ **

_According to recnet fupdates_

_Ur an comepere assole_

_Compeerete_

_Compleeb_

_Lamb_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_6:38 P.M._ **

_Yo I ddbt kniw we weve had these camels_

_Or w/e these fuckers are called_

_Wyd hish y we got weed_

_Idfk btu it mine wow lmao_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_7:44 P.M._ **

_i am suck and tied of this narniatic bullshit_

_succ and tied lmao_

_get ur fine ass home to me u fineass_

_btw rp ur fineass alcholhol its ooene dnow_

_fuk the polieec_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_8:52 P.M._ **

_It appears iave blcked james_

_Like I went 2 call him and it was like no_

_Tho_

_Like no sorry don’t call ur x lmao_

_Joshie I wnat2 acallhim_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_9:54 P.M._ **

_I called the main mane_

_Myt ho james_

_He said some shit lamo_

_Ifinshed off this flippity ber_

_Or lqqkier_

_Liker_

_Liquoer_

_w/e_

_get home soon plz n thx_

**_From: Maria The Royal Pain_ **

**_11:14 P.M._ **

_K imam smoke up our breathing room or w.e tf this pace is called_

_Pecace out mofo_

 

That was the last text she had sent. “Jesus Christ, Maria, I’m—“ He had no idea how he missed so many texts from her; it should’ve been buzzing up a storm in his pocket. “Jesus Christ,” he hopelessly repeated.

She yawned again, gesturing for Josh to help her up and to bed—a gesture Josh had never wanted to see again; it was the Drunk Maria’s Help Me, I’m Too Wasted To Function signal. Nevertheless, he complied, gently setting her down onto her bed and walking out, fists curling in rage as he imagined all the ways he would tear James apart if he saw him.

Scratch that; _when_ he saw him.

Josh was going to find the fucker who broke his friend and wreak vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally an excuse for me to write a drunk character and then it got out of hand and Maria Reynolds appeared. The summary is basically clickbait yeah


End file.
